


First Love

by TheAO3DreamWalker



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Love, Fluff, Happy Valentine's Day!!!, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6011098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAO3DreamWalker/pseuds/TheAO3DreamWalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takeru has always loved Oikawa ever since he was a baby. Oikawa was always there for him watching him and taking of him so it was no wonder that Oikawa would be his first love. </p><p>(Sorry guys! I had no idea that I published this story twice. I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Love

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't actually know how old Takeru is. I'm sorry!!!

“I love him more than anyone.” 

Takeru has always loved Oikawa ever since he was a baby. Oikawa was always there for him watching him and taking of him so it was no wonder that Oikawa would be his first love. 

It’s valentine's day and he wanted to give his uncle flowers. He waited patiently outside the gate waiting for his uncle to come and pick him up but he never came. Instead, his parents came to pick him up that day. 

“Takeru, do you want to go out with us today? Hmm?” his mother asked. 

Takeru frowned. “Mommy, where’s Uncle Oikawa?” 

His mother chuckled at him. “He’s going on a double date and asked us if you wanted to join them. I wasn’t sure if you wanted to go with him or spend a day with mommy and daddy. So, who do you want to go with? Me or your uncle?” his mother was looking at him expectantly. 

“I want to go with uncle. I already got him flowers.” he showed his mother the daisies and daffodils he picked up from school. 

“What about me? Don’t you love your mommy?” She made puppy eyes at him but he ignored her. 

“Why? You’re just gonna throw them away. And daddy’s gonna give you prettier ones so you can put inside the vases at home.” 

His mother frowned. “Well, you're not wrong but I would never throw away your flowers! Never!” 

This made his father chuckle goodnaturedly. “You and your brother are so alike. It’s hard to tell you guys apart, you know?” 

“How can you say that?! I’m a woman! And Tooru’s a man! Mean!” 

His father laughed harder. “That’s exactly what he says too!” 

“Stop! I was born first so, technically, he’s copying me!” 

“Sure, whatever you say.” 

“You know what? We’re not going anymore. I’m angry.” 

“Aww, you’re angry? Should we stay home then? Cancel that fancy dinner at that restaurant you wanted to go to? And just stay home watching boring movies if you’re up to it? Is that what you want?” 

Takeru rolled his eyes. They do this all the time. Parents… 

“So… does that mean I can go with uncle?” 

“Sure. Your mom’s not objecting.” 

~~~~ 

It sucks. As much as he loves Oikawa, he loves Iwaizumi-san too. And it’s hard because he loves Oikawa with all his heart and his soul. But he looks up to Iwazumi-san so much, he wants to be just like him when he grows up. Exactly like him. 

Takeru sniffs and rubs his eyes with the hand that’s not holding flowers. His other hand is outstretched towards Oikawa with flowers in them and Oikawa smiles, genuine and lovingly. 

The flowers are partially dead and there’s still some dirt on them but Oikawa can’t help but smile. The gesture was so sweet and kind it left him breathless. Something this sweet coming from a child of ten no less but it only brings back memories. 

This reminds him of his younger days with Iwaizumi. He remembers when Valentines was receiving bugs from Iwa-chan which slowly turned into flowers and roses. And as much as he loves roses, he loved how Iwa-chan picked random flowers off the ground more. He would tuck them in his hair or throw them in the air while Oikawa spins around trying to catch them all. Those were moments in Oikawa’s life he would treasure forever. 

He kneels down onto Takeru’s level and accepts his flowers. “Thank you, Takeru. It means a lot to me.” 

“But y-you have… Iwa-chan now…” he said in between sobs. 

Oikawa smiled gently at him. “I know, and I still love you too.” 

They’re at the aquarium standing in front of dolphins while Iwaizumi, Kageyama, Hinata and his little sister watch the scene unfold before their eyes. 

“I-I l-love you t-too, Tooru…” 

“I know, I know you do so, thank you. For being a gentleman.” 

Takeru nods and wipes at his tears again as Oikawa stands up and grabs his hand, the other holding the flowers and they start to move away from the curious dolphins. Iwaizumi ruffles his hair and he tries not to laugh. 

“Congrats on being a man now. Kinda sad how you like Oikawa though. I think you could do better.” Iwaizumi tells him and Oikawa whines and says that he’s his boyfriend. “I know.” 

They all laugh good naturedly walking towards the penguins until Oikawa feels Takeru slip out of his hand. All their eyes are on the biy as his head is hung low and his shoulders shake. Oikawa had thought that he was okay, he seemed okay and Iwaizumi is worried. 

“I would have given you the world!” Takeru’s tears are slowly falling down and Oikawa chokes on a sob. “If you loved me, I will give you the world. I’ll give you anything!” he trembles and Oikawa chokes on a sob. “Anything you want… I’ll give it to you!” 

Passengers are all watching them. It’s not everyday where you see a little boy confessing his love to a grown man. 

Natsu steps up to Takeru with wide eyes and a bright smile. “Really? You would give me the world?” 

Takeru looks at her with teary eyes and closes them with a shake to his head. “If I loved you!” 

The smile on her face doesn’t fade but grows brighter, brighter than anything in the room right now. “Then, when you fall in love with me, would you give me the world?” 

He looks at her again, studying her smile before he gives out a smile of his own. “Of course!” He grabs her hand and they run through the halls looking for penguins and screaming. Hinata and Kageyama runs after the two kids. 

Iwaizumi looks at Oikawa closely before pulling him into a hug. “Are you okay?” 

Oikawa shakes his head. “He reminds me of you, haha…” 

This makes Iwaizumi laugh too and they stay there in each other’s arms, slowly waltzing around in the same spot before Takeru appears again. 

“Tooru! I don’t love you anymore so, it’s okay now and Iwaizumi-san, please take care of my idiot uncle.” 

“Iwaizumi smiles as Oikawa looks at his adorable nephew shocked. “Yes sir.” 

“Good. Now let’s get going.” 

Oikawa is still there shocked. “H-how can he be over me already?! He was so cute just a moment ago! Takeru!!!” 

For now, Takeru is okay with Iwaizumi and Oikawa dating. He’s also okay being friends with Natsu.

**Author's Note:**

> I have writer's block and it sucks!!!! It sucks so much!!! I'm gonna die!!!


End file.
